User blog:Showstopper101/ Degrassi: The New Class Season One Episode Two Accidents Will Happen (2)
Main Plot: Madi ' ''(Madi and Joel are sitting in her room talking.) '''Madi: I want to tell my family about the baby’s. Joel: No you can’t that will ruin mine and William’s friendship. Madi: But Joel I need to tell my parents! Joel: Tell them when you’re like at five months or something. Tell them when you can’t hind it anymore. Madi: But Joel! Joel: '''Do you really want everyone at school to find out to? Your brother will hate you forever and he’ll most likely tell everyone to get revenge on us! '''Madi: Fine! Joel: Will tell them just not now. Okay? '' '(William walks into Madi’s room looking at them weirdly.)'' '''William: Tell who what? Joel: Oh nothing your sister umm, wants to addition for the school play and I was helping her rehearse. William: '''Okay. You do know that it’s Sleepy Hollow but like a gay version right? '''Madi: Oh damn guess I can’t addition for Katrina. What’s the male version? Kendall? William: Yeah. Come on Joel. Theme Song ' '''Subplot: Weston ' '''Weston: '''You’re sending me away to some home! '''Weston’s dad: Weston we have to! Just until you learn to control your anger! Weston: Really dad! Why don’t you believe me? Dad: '''Weston we already know the truth! Stop trying to hind behind a lie! '''Weston: I hate you! Dad: '''Don’t talk to me like that! I’m your father! '''Weston: I wish you weren’t! Dad: Stop! Go to your room and pack now! Weston: Anything to get away from you! '' (Weston walks into his room and slams the door.)'' Third Plot: Shor ' ''(Alec and Shor are sitting in the dot talking.) '''Alec: Sounds like Effy’s giving you crap. Shor: You can say that again. Alec: Look Shor if I’m going to come in-between you and Effy than I don’t think we can be friends. I don’t want to end a good friendship. Shor: No, you’re not. I should’ve ended our friendship a long time ago. Alec: '''Why do you say that? '''Shor: Noah, Peter, Danny….All three of my boyfriends she token. Alec: You’re gay? Shor: Yeah you don’t care do you? Alec: No I don’t care I have two gay aunts. Shor: good, hey after school tomorrow do you wanna go to Above the Dot with me? Alec: '''Yeah sure as long as you come to my house after school today. '''Shor: Yeah why not I have nothing better to do. (Shor says with a smile on her face.) Alec: Okay good. Well I’m gonna get out of here. Do you want a ride to your house? Shor: Yeah that would be nice I’m not big on walking. Alec: Okay. Hold on while I pay the bill Shor: No I’ll pay. Alec: '''Okay thanks. '''Shor: Yeah I’ll meet you out in your car. (Shor said as he pulls out money.) Main Plot: Madi ' ''(Madi is walking into Degrassi by herself.) '''Madi: Why is my whole life falling apart? Sophia: What do you mean by that? Izzy told me something last night and I wanted to see if it was true! Madi: What did she tell you? Sophia: That your brother is auditioning for that play Xavier is doing. Madi: '''Yeah….Why? '''Sophia: '''Because, Madi, that play will have two guys in love! And you know how I feel about fags! '''Madi: '''Oh my brother’s not gay! He’s just really into the acting thing. '''Sophia: '''You better hope not! Cuz if I hear one thing about him being gay well our friendship is so over! '''Madi: Okay. Subplot: Weston ''' '''Tatum: Look, Weston, I’m sorry! Weston: Then tell mom and dad! Tatum: No I don’t want to get into trouble! Weston: Really Tatum! Tatum: I’m sorry Weston! Weston: 'I fucking hate you! ''(Weston says as his hits the wall.) '''Weston: '''You gonna go tell mom I threw you threw the wall again? '''Tatum: '''No Weston! I said I was sorry! '''Weston: Sorry doesn’t fix anything, Tatum! Tatum: So you hate me now? Weston: Yes I fucking hate you now! Tatum: '''But Weston I’m your sister! '''Weston: Get out of my room! I don’t even wanna look at you! (Tatum leaves Weston’s room crying.) '' '''Third Plot: Shor ' (Shor and Alec are taking on Alec’s bed.) Shor: Woe! I love your house it’s so big! Alec: Yeah I know the only bad part my mom’s never home. Shor: Oh I’m sorry. Alec: '''Uh its okay you get used to it after a while. '''Shor: '''Can I do something? '''Alec: '''What? '''Shor: This. (Shor leans over and kisses Alec.) '' '''Alec:' Um, thanks. Shor: Thanks? That’s all you have to say? '' (Alec takes his shirt off and begins to kiss Shor back.)'' Main Plot: Madi ' ''(Madi walks into William’s room.) '''William: What are you doing in my room? Madi: Don’t try out for the play. William: Why? ' ' Madi: '''Because I don’t want my friendship to end with Sophia. '''William: Really Madi? Oh my god! We left Orlando High for you! Cuz you count stand getting made fun of for having a gay brother! Madi: No William we left for you! William: Stop saying that Madi! We left because you hated the fact I was gay and everyone made fun of you for it! Madi: Well it’s not my flute you were so dumb and came out! If you never came out we would still be at Orlando! And we would never be having this talk! William: I can’t help I’m gay! Madi: But did you have to tell everyone? And ruin my life? William: Oh well get over it! Madi: Really! Top being so selfish! William: I’m being selfish! Really all you’re thinking about is yourself! Madi: What no I’m not! William: Oh William you can’t be in the play it will ruin mine and Sophia’s friendship! Oh that’s not selfish! (William yells as Joel walks in.) Joel: Um. I can come back later. William: 'No! Madi was just leaving. ''(Madi leaves Williams room in anger.) 'Subplot: Weston ' (Weston is sitting in his bed room with everything packed.) '''Mom: '''Weston baby you know I love you right? '''Weston: You do? Mom: Weston stop! Weston: '''Mom if you loved me you won’t be sending me away! '''Dad: Baby you’ve been hitting your sister. You need to go somewhere to learn to control your anger. Weston: I didn’t hit her mom! Tatum: Baby clam down before you do something like you did yesterday! Weston: MOM! Mom: Weston honey you have a condition! Weston: I have Asperger's not a condition! I didn’t do anything yesterday! Why don’t you believe me? Mom: Stop lying! Weston: You know what just go fuck yourself! My cab’s here! See you in a couple umm….Years! Mom: No wait! Weston: No mom I’m done waiting! If you’re so stupid that you think I would hurt my baby sister then I don’t need to talk to you! Bye! (Weston says as he leaves his room slamming the door, leaving his mother crying.) '' '''Third Plot: Shor ' (The next day, Shor and Alec are dancing at Above the Dot.) '' '''Shor:' I had so much fun with you yesterday. '' '' Alec: I had fun with you to! I have a question. Shor: '''What? '''Alec: Will you go out with me. In secret cuz well I’m not out yet and nether are you! Shor: What do you think? Alec: Yes? Shor: Hell yes! Are you like bi? Alec: I guess! (Effy walks in between them dancing.) '' '''Effy:' What the fuck Alec! Are you just going to do this to me! Alec: Do what to you! Effy: Date Shor! Alec: Yes! Get over it! I like Shor and Shor likes me! Effy: He likes you because of your looks! I liked you because of your personality! (Shor drags Effy outside to the alleyway.) '' '''Shor:' Effy I always get everything I want that includes your boyfriend! Effy: Fuck you Shor are friendship is over! Shor: It’s been over for a long time! (Shor see’s Alec is coming over to them.) '' '''Shor:' How could you hurt Alec like that and not think he’ll move on! Effy: What? Alec: Shor down slope to her leave Effy: What the fuck is happing! Alec: Nothing Effy! Where done with you! You’re a really bad friend and a really bad girlfriend! Effy: What? If anyone is a bad friend it’s Shor! Shor: Whatev Alec let’s go! Alec: Okay! Shor: Bye Effy! (Shor says as he kisses Alec in front of her.) '' '''Main Plot: Madi ' (Madi walks over to her locker where Izzy is waiting for her.) Izzy: Thanks for meeting me. Madi: What do you want? Izzy: Well I was thinking what can I do to make your life hell? (Madi looks at Izzy in anger.) Madi: '''What do you want me to do? '''Izzy: Well I was thinking I want you to tell EVERYONE that your brother’s gay. Madi: What I can’t do that to my brother! Izzy: Don’t make it sound like you care about his reputation! You only care about yours! Madi: That’s not true! Izzy: Oh really? I talked to your old friend umm... Randi and she told me the reason your family moved was because YOU were being made fun of for your brother being gay. Madi: He was getting made fun of! Izzy: '''So were you Madi! And see the difference between your brother and you are he’s a fighter! If one thing goes bad in your life you act like it’s the end of the world! Stop syaing your brother was the reason you moved! '''Madi: Izzy. I thought we were friends! Izzy: We are silly. You have umm…six weeks! I’m being nice I should only give you one! Don’t do it by then and well your secret goes out to everyone! But make me mad and well I’ll just tell everyone before your six weeks are up! But your brother’s secret will be safe with me, for now! Madi: Why are you keeping my brother’s secrets and not mine? Izzy: because he doesn’t have something I want! Madi: What do you want from me? Izzy: 'like I said yesterday! To be Sophia’s number one! Bye for now! ''(Izzy leaves and Madi looks at her cellphone texting a message to everyone saying '''William Watson is gay! '''But exits out and doesn’t send it.) '' '''Next on Degrassi: No Turning Back! ' '''A/N: '''William will fall in love. '''William: I really like you. Xavier: '''I like you to you’re a cool guy. '''William: You like me? Xavier: Yeah why? (William leans over and kisses him.) '' '''Xavier: '''What are you doing! '''A/N:' And Rose’s parting may get her hurt! Jessica: Rose look out! (A car is going full speed towards Rose.) '' '''A/N:' Jason will have to make a choice 'Jason: ' '''A/N: '''And Someone from Degrassi’s past will return! Who will it be? Be there tomorrow at 8:30! I will post episode 3 and 4 tommrow! Sorry I am late on posting episode 2 :) Category:Blog posts